


Eros in Progress - Glossary, etc

by trixiechick



Series: Eros Project [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: A glossary for Eros in Progress (may add to it as needed)





	




End file.
